


stuck in my head

by fairyhwangs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chan minho and woojin are only mentioned, cuties in love, i will die for changjin, jeongin is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyhwangs/pseuds/fairyhwangs
Summary: “you’re so tall.”“what’s that got to do with anything?” hyunjin asked, confused.“it’s annoying.”“why?”changbin sighed. this was it.“it would make it harder for me to kiss you. like, in the future.”or the fic where changbin goes to confess to hyunjin to only end up frustrated over his beauty and his dumb height.





	stuck in my head

**Author's Note:**

> special thank you to kelly ( [ her twitter ](https://twitter.com/taerunsmylife) ) ( [ her ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taerunsmylife) ) for being my beta and helping me with my ideas !!

“hey, hyunjin. you busy?” changbin asked, popping his head into the practice room. even though it was late at night, hyunjin was still practicing his dance. 

“a little, yeah,” hyunjin replied, concentrating on the move he was trying to achieve in the mirror. he jokingly added, “the grind never stops.” 

“i think we both know that all too well,” changbin responded, leaning against the doorframe.  

“i’m almost done, you can wait for me if you want?” hyunjin suggested.

“yeah, sure. i don’t mind.” changbin walked to the edge of the room, sitting down against the wall. he pulled out his phone, beginning to mindlessly scroll through twitter. 

that didn’t last for long. 

his eyes gravitated up towards the gorgeous boy in front of him, who was working so hard to make sure that his dancing was perfect. beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead, his chest rising and falling quickly. changbin was mesmerized. 

changbin watched him practice this one move over and over again. in his opinion, each time it was perfect, but he wasn’t a main dancer. there was obviously something that didn’t satisfy hyunjin. 

he wasn’t surprised that he was so captivated by hyunjin. after all, he’s had a crush on him for what, eight months now? or was it a year? changbin wasn’t sure when the feelings began but he was definitely sure about how he felt now. 

he couldn’t resist opening up the notes app on his phone, writing down his emotions and phrases that could be turned into lyrics as he watched hyunjin dance. hyunjin was so inspiring, changbin has been able to write pages of words about him. however, he had no idea when, or even if, they would be used because love was definitely not a concept that stray kids were working on at the moment. 

“what the fuck?” changbin voiced out in shock when he finally looked up and saw the scene in front of him had changed. hyunjin turned to him, surprise written on his face at first, it slowly morphing into a smirk. 

“yeah?” hyunjin asked, although changbin could see that he was pretty sure what caused changbin’s outburst. 

“oh nothing… just something on twitter,” changbin tried to cover up, looking back at his phone. 

“if you say so,” hyunjin replied, going back to practicing that dreadful move. he had moved on from the one he was previously practicing, changbin guessing that he finally had done it to his expectations. and now, he decided that he was going to practice hip thrusts and body rolls, something that changbin was utterly underprepared for. changbin felt like he physically couldn’t move his eyes away. hyunjin looked so confident and sexy and beautiful. he could feel his own face heat up, his hands beginning to feel clammy. he had to get out of there, or else he knew he was going to do something very stupid. 

“um.. hyunjin? i actually have to go,” changbin rushed to say, standing up. he turned away from hyunjin quickly, hoping that he wouldn’t see his flustered face. 

“why?” hyunjin asked. before he even knew what was happening, hyunjin was at the door, blocking his exit. 

“what are you doing?” changbin squeaked out once he was face to face with hyunjin’s chest.

“i thought you wanted to talk to me,” hyunjin pouted, crossing his arms. 

“i did. i still do. but chan texted me saying he and jisung wanted my opinion on something so i have to go.”

“last thing i remember chan saying was that he and minho were going out and weren’t going to be back until late…” hyunjin replied, seeing straight through changbin’s lie. 

“o-oh i guess he’s back early then,” changbin stuttered, overwhelmed by their close vicinity. 

“i don’t think so,” hyunjin stated, grabbing changbin’s wrist and pulling him back into the room. “tell me what’s going on, please.”

changbin stayed silent while hyunjin let go of his wrist, staring into his eyes. he could either make a run for it or just say what was on his mind, which was what he was originally planning to do. he was scared and anxious but after countless sleepless nights he decided that he would tell hyunjin now that he had the chance. he couldn’t back out now. 

“you’re so tall.” 

“what’s that got to do with anything?” hyunjin asked, confused.

“it’s annoying.” 

“why?” 

changbin sighed. this was it. 

“it would make it harder for me to kiss you. like, in the future.”

“kiss me?” hyunjin echoed. 

“yes, you dork. kiss you,”  changbin laughed lightly.

“why?”

“because i love you. why else would i want to kiss you?”

“you love me?” hyunjin echoed again. 

“i feel like i’m talking to a fucking robot,” changbin joked, trying to ease his nerves with humor. 

hyunjin didn’t say anything, thinking. changbin could see the gears turning in his brain. 

“why do you love  _ me _ ?” 

that question caught changbin by surprise. he expected a confession or a rejection, and this was definitely not one of them. 

“oh hyunjin, there are so many reasons. i guess i could start from the beginning. i think it was a little after we debuted. maybe i could have liked you before, but the survival show and the steps of actually debuting were all that was on my mind. all that were on anyone’s mind. i could hardly think about crushes, let alone the possibility of love.

“we had just finished promotions, and the rest of the members had gone to rest in their perspective rooms. it was just you and me in the living room, collapsed on the couch with exhaustion. you had made your way over to me, resting your head in my lap. i couldn’t help but admire you, your perfectly sloped nose, your soft skin, your eyelashes. the mole under your eye, your pink lips, your cheeks. the list could go on and on. and that’s when i realized.

“while you were falling asleep, i was falling in love.

“and from there, loving you became a part of me.

“while we were preparing for our first comeback, i remember walking in on you practicing one of your verses. i think it was for my pace? but i couldn’t be too sure. you were working so hard and your dedication really surprised me. i knew you cared and wanted to do well, but i guess it never fully hit me  _ how  _ much you cared. a loss for one of the members became a loss for you and i admired that.

“during our promotions for my pace, every one of the members was getting so exhausted. but you, you never seemed to be tired. you definitely were, i mean, who wouldn’t be tired after all that practicing and performing. but you wanted to be strong. you wanted to be strong for the other members. i remember going to ask you, ‘hyunjin, aren’t you tired?’ and you responded with the biggest smile on your face and said, ‘if it’s for you, the rest of stray kids, and stay, never.’

“when all of us were nervous about attending the end of the year award shows, sure, you were nervous too, but i could always rely on you to calm me down. i could go to you and you would cuddle me to sleep, whispering sweet words of comfort into my ear. i appreciated that so much. 

“your laugh always cheers me up and your smile is brighter than the sun. all i want to do is be able to protect you and to keep you happy. 

“i can’t really list out all of the moments that made me love you because then we would be here all day. just know that you mean the world to me. so, yeah… that’s all i have to say… you’re a good dancer?”

when changbin finally finished speaking, he realized that hyunjin was crying. the tears were falling freely down his face, and changbin couldn’t help but think that he looked beautiful while crying too. 

“is this a prank? are you practicing for jisung or something?” hyunjin asked in disbelief. 

“i swear to you, it’s not. do you really think i would say this much sappy shit for jisung, of all people?”

“i mean… maybe?”

“hyunjin. i love you and only you. please believe me,” changbin pleaded. 

hyunjin had no idea how to respond. he was so overwhelmed with emotion that the only thing he could think of doing was to kiss changbin. so he did. 

changbin could barely move for the first couple seconds. was hyunjin really kissing him? once he got over his initial shock, he finally kissed back. it was gentle and sweet and everything changbin could have ever wanted. hyunjin’s lips were so soft and he tasted faintly of cinnamon. hyunjin placed his hands on changbin’s waist, pulling him so their bodies were flush against each other while changbin wrapped his arms around hyunjin’s neck. 

it ended almost as soon as it began. changbin pulled away while hyunjin was so reluctant to let go. 

“let me kiss you more,” hyunjin whined, trying to pull changbin back to him. 

“hyunjin. my calves hurt from standing on my tippy toes and your neck must not be feeling that good either. like i said, you’re too fucking tall. it’s infuriating.” 

hyunjin thought for a moment before grabbing changbin by the back of his thighs, lifting him up as changbin instinctually wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. 

“better?” hyunjin asked, holding onto changbin’s butt to keep him up with a smirk. 

changbin flushed, squinting at hyunjin accusingly before muttering, “shut up,” and reconnecting their lips with more passion than before. the feel of hyunjin’s lips consumed him, it was like his mind forgot everything else existed. he leaned deeper into the kiss, trying to take in as much of hyunjin as he could. he began to suck lightly on hyunjin’s bottom lip, causing hyunjin to let out a small gasp. changbin loved how he sounded and wanted to hear so much more. he carefully bit down on hyunjin’s lip, hard enough to elicit another moan but not enough to cause pain. he almost got distracted by how beautiful he sounded. changbin moved one of his hands to thread itself into hyunjin’s hair, holding on tightly. 

it wasn’t until he felt himself hit the back of the couch when he realized that hyunjin had been walking. he removed his legs from hyunjin’s waist, allowing hyunjin to crawl over him. this new angle allowed hyunjin to kiss him even deeper, his tongue sliding into changbin’s mouth. hyunjin’s hands were all over him, it was like it was impossible for him to keep them in the same place. first they were on his cheeks, his shoulder, his waist, cheekily sliding them underneath to grab at his ass before moving under his shirt. it was almost as if hyunjin was mapping out changbin’s body with his hands. hyunjin disconnected their lips, moving to nip at changbin’s jaw, his neck, his shoulder. he sucked at a spot on his collarbone, only moving to the next spot when he was satisfied with the light purple color blooming there. it wasn’t until his shoulder was littered with pretty purple bruises that hyunjin moved back up to his mouth. changbin was drowning in ecstasy. all he could feel, taste, hear, and see was hyunjin and he couldn’t get enough. 

a scream sounding eerily similar to a dolphin echoed throughout the room, promptly popping the precious, intimate bubble that they were in. hyunjin and changbin turned to whoever made the sound slowly, seeing jeongin hanging with his mouth wide open as if his jaw was dropping to the floor. 

hyunjin was frozen, his face bright red, as changbin began to speak, “uh jeongin… it’s not what it looks like.”

“oh, i know exactly what it looks like and if i have to live with these images in my head then you fucking owe me. like for life. or… i could just tell woojin, ” jeongin replied with an evil smirk on his face. 

“i’ll buy you ice cream?” changbin offered without missing a beat. 

“a lifetime supply?”

“okay, fine,” changbin agreed reluctantly. “i think if you want to save your eyes… you should leave. like right now,” changbin stated, his hand already at hyunjin’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“you don’t have to tell me twice,” jeongin said quickly, leaving the room before changbin drew hyunjin into another kiss. 

  
  
  


 

“changbin…” hyunjin said sleepily, looking up at him from where his head was resting on changbin’s chest. “i didn’t get to say this earlier because i was so overwhelmed but i feel the same. when you said that you loved me i was so surprised because i really didn’t think i was special enough for anyone to feel the way you do about me. i’m not really going to go into detail about the stuff i like about you because i’m not as poetic as you are and i don’t think i would be able to come up with the right words. 

“you inspire me to work harder. every time i see you staying up late to work on our music makes me feel like i need to work harder on my dance. your rapping is seriously so cool, like, how do you even do that? it’s so crazy how good you are. you always listen so… intently? to my problems and do your best to help me and give me advice and i don’t think you understand how much i appreciate that and how much it comforts me. you’re so cute and pretty and honestly sometimes i don’t know how to handle myself around you. i guess that’s all i have to say for now because i’m going to fall asleep but like, i love you lots, okay?”

changbin wrapped his arms tighter around hyunjin’s waist, pulling him even closer. “i love you too,” changbin replied as hyunjin’s eyelids fluttered shut, falling asleep. changbin placed a kiss on his forehead before dozing off himself, both of them so immensely happy.

  
  
  
  
  


a heavy weight jumping onto both hyunjin and changbin caused them to burst awake, alarmed at what or who was on top of them.

“where’s my ice cream?” jeongin asked, doing his best to crush them under his weight. 

changbin glanced at the clock on the wall. “it’s 8 a.m.?” 

“your point?”

“let us sleep more and then i’ll get you your ice cream.”

“i’ll scream for woojin if you don’t.”

“you wouldn’t dare,” hyunjin interjected.

“woo —” jeongin began to shout before hyunjin covered his mouth with his hand. 

amongst all the chaos and panic that ensued changbin couldn’t help but look at hyunjin’s eyes and feel indescribable warmth and love. maybe he’ll right a song about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me but this is how wow came to be, just predebut ;)
> 
> also follow me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jjunglooks) :)))


End file.
